


На дне драйонового моря

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, Gerontophilia, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Technophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Приглашая Хего Дамаска на экскурсию по Тиду, Палпатин мечтал выбраться с Набу, получить возможность на что-то влиять, а не читать проекты по озеленению Каамора на борту корабля, летящего по прихоти учителя на всеми забытую планету Драй во внешнем кольце.





	На дне драйонового моря

**Author's Note:**

> Список авторских фанонов:  
> Дарт Плэгас спокойно может говорить об одном и том же по несколько раз ~~если он говорил о чём-то в 54 ДБЯ, то это не значит, что он не мог говорить об этом раньше~~.  
>  Кайло Рен с его рукомаханием заставляет автора думать, что, положив руку на голову, мысли можно прочитать лучше.  
> Если холодная планета в ДДГ называется Хот, значит, мокрая должна называться Драй.  
>   
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, являются совершеннолетними.

Приглашая Хего Дамаска на экскурсию по Тиду, Палпатин мечтал выбраться с Набу, получить возможность на что-то влиять, а не читать проекты по озеленению Каамора на борту корабля, летящего по прихоти учителя на всеми забытую планету Драй во внешнем кольце.

Корабль класса «батискаф» конструкции Руджесса Нома больше напоминал челнок, чем исследовательское судно. Даже если бы экипаж состоял из двух битов или людей среднего роста, «батискаф» трудно было бы назвать просторным, но с мууном на борту было совсем тесно. Корабль, и так отличавшийся скромными габаритами, был доверху напичкан высокотехнологичным оборудованием, позволяющим исследовать поверхности планет с орбиты, проводить геофизические изыскания, вести гидрографическую съёмку, а также производить отборы проб грунта и воздуха. Корпус «батискафа» мог выдерживать большое давление и как экстремально низкие, так и высокие температуры, но основным плюсом корабля было его техническое описание, которое неожиданно оказалось в разы интереснее отчётов Ларша Хилла по Каамасу и Каамору. Палпатин с ненавистью глянул на инфокристалл, который, чтобы скинуть эти несчастные отчёты на планшет, сначала отформатировал систему и удалил данные, скачанные Палпатином перед отлётом у 11–4Д. Среди сотен книг и статей по медицине, не сильно превосходивших по увлекательности заменившие их статьи о каамаси, был ещё и дневник Дарта Малгуса, который дроид, наверняка, уже стёр из своей памяти за ненадобностью, и с которым Палпатин собирался ознакомиться позже, когда учителя не будет рядом. Если бы Дарт Плэгас застал Сидиуса за чтением дневника великого сита прошлого, Палпатину пришлось бы в очередной раз выслушать лекцию о том, что слушать надо только учителя, в древних текстах нет ничего полезного, и Сидиус до них ещё не дорос. За лекцией непременно последовало бы удаление опасного древнего текста, так что на вредоносный кристалл нельзя было даже толком пожаловаться. Хотя, на планшете были ещё и конспекты лекций по истории Набу…

«Батискаф» вынырнул из гиперпространства, чтобы зависнуть на две минуты посреди ничего, скорректировать курс, повернувшись на пару градусов, и снова уйти в гипер. Кроме увлекательной инструкции «батискаф» мог похвастаться продвинутой навигационной системой. Чересчур продвинутой навигационной системой. Корабль не мог просто посчитать курс и прыгнуть в гиперпространство. Там, где хватило бы одного прыжка — он делал три, там, где требовалось три — он делал все двадцать, выбирая длинные и запутанные маршруты. Этот метод заметания следов был бы эффективен, если бы батискафы Руджесса Нома поступили в массовое производство. Но, пока их корабль был уникален, просчитать конечную цель маршрута, запеленговав «батискаф» хотя бы в половине точек выхода из гиперпространства, было не намного сложнее, чем определить курс по вектору прыжка. Если бы учитель разрешил Палпатину вести корабль, они прибыли бы на место ещё стандартные сутки назад, но в вопросах пилотирования Дарт Плэгас доверял бортовому компьютеру больше, чем своему ученику. И это раздражало. Дарт Плэгас, похоже, уже выполнил все пункты программы из методички «как воспитать настоящего сита», но всё ещё считал Сидиуса не готовым. Палпатин уже многое мог, знал, умел, и был готов двигаться дальше. Но оставалось ещё семь лет, сколько-то месяцев плюс сколько-то дней «и ни днём раньше». Поэтому теперь они занимались повторением и закреплением пройденного материала, иногда разбавляя это занятие экскурсиями по местам боевой молодости Дарта Плэгаса, хотя учитель не уставал повторять, что это не так.

Палпатин попытался удобнее устроиться в кресле второго пилота, закутываясь в одеяло. Хотя он всё ещё думал, что кресло пилота предназначено для пилотирования корабля, а не для чтения инфопланшетов, больше на корабле сесть было особо негде. И заняться особо нечем. Полосы света за центральным лобовым иллюминатором были довольно живописными, и первые часы полёта казалось, что любоваться ими можно вечно. Но через пару дней они надоедали хуже синтетической еды. Возможно, у корабля и были свои плюсы, но комфорт пассажиров к ним явно не относился. Корабль был тесным, потолок низким, откидные койки узкими, жёсткими и просто-напросто неудобными. И Палпатин имел все основания полагать, что 11–4Д сейчас не было с ними не по озвученной Хего Дамаском уважительной причине, а из-за того, что на батискафе его можно было запихнуть разве что в освежитель. Палпатин сам ни за что не выбрал бы для путешествия такой морально устаревший корабль. Звездолёт должен быть просторным, изящным, блестящим, роскошным…

— Ваши золотые звездолёты устареют за пару лет, — пробурчал Хего Дамаск из кресла первого пилота, не отрываясь от планшета с данными о флоре и фауне, потенциально пригодными для жизни на Кааморе, — а это не морально устаревший корабль, это — неубиваемая классика. Лучше расскажи мне, какой из проектов по созданию экосистемы на планете Каамор ты бы поддержал?

Палпатин криво улыбнулся:

— Никто не сможет превратить этот кусок камня в цветущую планету, так что я бы сказал, что вкладываться в это бессмысленно, — и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, добавил: — И зачем вам вообще лететь на Каамас? Неужели Ларш Хилл не может вместо вас посидеть на этом сборище каамаси и иторианцев и отказать им в финансировании? 

Теперь уже улыбался Дарт Плэгас:

— Сидиус, наша задача не в том, чтобы превратить Каамор в пригодную для жизни планету, и не в том, чтобы отказать им, а в том, чтобы понять, могут ли Капиталы Дамаска заполучить Каамас в должники, и какую пользу каамаси могут принести в будущем.

Замигало табло обратного отсчёта, сообщая, что до выхода из гиперпространства осталась минута, Дарт Плэгас всё-таки отложил планшет и повернул кресло к панели управления, пристёгиваясь. Палпатин откинул одеяло на спинку своего кресла и тоже пристегнулся.

Полосы света за иллюминатором превратились в звёзды, и «батискаф» выскочил из гиперпространства с теневой стороны планеты. Корабль застыл, сканируя пространство и просчитывая оптимальный курс. Драй был почти не виден в отражённом свете его многочисленных спутников, но планета притягивала взгляд и казалась очень уютной. Палпатин не отрываясь смотрел на серый шар, непроизвольно сжимая пальцы на подлокотнике кресла и пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях.

«Батискаф» вошёл в атмосферу и резко провалился вниз, недооценив её плотность, репульсорные двигатели взвыли неожиданно громко. Видимость была почти нулевой, и Плэгас, отключив автопилот, взял управление на себя, видимо, определив в Силе место посадки. Корабль, покачиваясь, медленно пробирался сквозь белый туман, пока вдруг не стукнулся брюхом о землю, резко подскочил вверх, завыли репульсоры, и «батискаф» уже плавно опустился на мягкую почву. По дисплею побежали строки с результатами анализа забортного воздуха. Концентрация драйона в атмосфере зашкаливала.

— Драйон не был ценным веществом, зато на одной из лун нашли ломмит, — прокомментировал данные Дарт Плэгас. — Той луны уже нет, весь ломмит давно добыли и вывезли, попутно сбросив остатки луны на поверхность планеты, с тех пор атмосфера на Драйе стала плотнее, температура выше, нарушился цикл приливов и отливов, и Драй стал таким, каким ты видишь его сейчас. — Плэгас окинул взглядом Палпатина: — Переодевайся, мы приехали.

Плэгас был одет в бледно-зелёный выцветший лётный комбинезон. И сам менять одежду явно не собирался, значит, одеваться надо было так же. Светло-зелёный не шёл мууну, а вот Палпатину шёл. И ещё, значит, встреча с какими-нибудь местными аборигенами, поклоняющимися тёмной стороне Силы, на сегодня не была запланирована. Для подобного мероприятия Дарт Плэгас надел бы чёрный плащ или мантию, в общем, что-то более устрашающее, чем выцветший лётный комбинезон.

— Они были на этой планете, — сказал Плэгас. — В трёх километрах отсюда находился храм, воздвигнутый группой последователей тёмной стороны, которые прилетели на Драй в уверенности, что местный климат поможет им приблизиться к пониманию Силы. Не могу сказать, насколько они были правы, но одно время ходили слухи, что на Драйе встречались химеры, демонстрировавшие невиданную силу. К сожалению, ни храма, ни химер, ни последователей тёмной стороны на планете уже не осталось, — Плэгас встал. — Сейчас ты думаешь, что я приложил к этому руку? Не хочу расстраивать, но изменение климата, связанное с уничтожением пятой луны, случилось ещё задолго до моего рождения, а про местное племя я узнал из одного древнего текста.

Палпатин ожидал, что учитель выведет какую-то мораль из этого рассказа, скажет что-нибудь про то, что недостаточно просто поклоняться тёмной стороне, надо обуздать и использовать её. Но вместо морали Плэгас протянул ученику дыхательную маску. Палпатин хотел спросить, зачем она, но учитель опередил его:

— Назови мне три газа в составе атмосферы, которые являются ядовитыми для человеческого организма. 

Для человеческого организма, но не для организма сита. Забота о здоровье, наверное, должна была радовать, но она раздражала. Криво улыбнувшись, Палпатин всё-таки взял маску. Он помнил названия опасных веществ, проскользнувших на экране, только их было не три, а пять, и дыхательная маска была способна защитить только от четырёх из них, причём два вещества были опасны не только для дыхательных путей, но и для кожного покрова. Видимо, на Драйе, чтобы выйти с корабля в полной безопасности, надо надевать скафандр. Значит, первым уроком будет пассивное использование его умений по нейтрализации ядов. Ничего страшного, с этим Дарт Сидиус должен был справиться без особых проблем. Кстати, для организма мууна этот набор был ничуть не полезней. Однако учитель не собирался брать маску для себя. Если Сидиус научится бороться с ядами так же хорошо как учитель, точнее, когда он научится, он сможет так же спокойно дышать любой смесью газов. 

 

Влажный грунт хлюпал под ногами, склизкие растения цеплялись к сапогам, всё чаше встречались скользкие камни, на которых проступали полустёршиеся надписи, вероятно фундамент некогда величественного сооружения. Уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки было ничего не видно, но учитель продолжал уверенно идти вперёд, рассказывая про ядовитых представителей местной фауны, которых он в прошлый раз хотел вывезти с Драйя для более подробного изучения, и которые, к его глубочайшему сожалению, не выжили в недрайоновой среде. Палпатин слушал вполуха, стараясь не поскользнуться и не потерять из виду Плэгаса, скрывавшего своё присутствие в Силе. Внезапно учитель остановился:

— Ты всё ещё мучаешь себя вопросом, зачем я привёз тебя на Драй? Признаюсь, что впервые оказавшись на этой планете, я и сам был немного разочарован, пока не обнаружил ноксиусов. Так вот, ноксиусы, вероятно, являясь исконными обитателями Драйя, прекрасно адаптировались к изменению климата. Ты хотел услышать мораль? Мораль этой истории в том, что иногда неразумные существа приспосабливаются к изменению внешних условий лучше, чем разумные, — закончил Плэгас. 

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем мы здесь. У меня на следующей неделе экзамен по истории Набу, а я даже не могу почитать конспект.

— Сидиус, какая часть фразы «Я знаю ответ на вытянутый билет» вызывает у тебя затруднения? Или историю Набу теперь читают тойдарианцы? И мы прилетели на Драй не только для того, чтобы ты слушал мою болтовню. Я не могу привезти ноксиусов к тебе, но я могу привезти тебя к ним.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он поднял с одного из камней небольшую ветку, которая внезапно ожила, задвигала рожками и лапками.

— Вот так выглядит экземпляр среднего размера, — Плэгас с нескрываемым удовольствием смотрел на маленькое существо. — Протяни руку.

Хего Дамаск был прекраснейшей души мууном. С ним хотелось быть рядом, ему хотелось нравиться, с ним было приятно флиртовать, а вот Дарт Плэгас иногда пугал. Аккуратно держа существо двумя пальцами, он посадил ядовитую тварь на ладонь Сидиуса.

— Ты можешь думать, что в нужный момент сумеешь отличить яд рок воррт от синокса, но это не так, Сидиус, — продолжил вещать учитель. — В этой галактике полно ядовитых веществ, которым даже не даны названия, и тебе никогда не выучить рецепты по выведению из организма каждого из них. Пойми природу ядов, научись обезвреживать их до того, как они затуманят твои мысли, парализуют твоё тело, истощат твою Силу…

Крохотные острые лапки щекотали голую кожу, насекомое в растерянности вертело своей маленькой головой. Естественной реакцией было стряхнуть это существо обратно на землю, но Плэгас остановил ладонь ученика своей холодной рукой.

— Ты должен дать ему укусить себя.

Ноксиус, перебирая своими маленькими лапками, бежал вверх по руке. Потом он попытался залезть в рукав, но запутался в ткани комбинезона, крошечные зубки впились в кожу, и в следующий момент длинные пальцы учителя сжались на шее насекомого. Раздался тихий хруст не то панциря, не то позвоночника, и тушка ноксиуса упала вниз, снова похожая на простую веточку. Веточки, лежавшие рядом, резко ожили, и через несколько мгновений тельце насекомого уже было съедено сородичами.

Место укуса зачесалось, и Палпатин погрузился в Силу, исследуя яд и приступая к стандартным действиям по обеззараживанию организма. В теории, он понимал что надо делать — значит, вопрос сейчас заключался только в том, насколько хорошо он сможет это сделать. Закрыв глаза, Палпатин почувствовал, как яд медленно расходится по всему телу, сковывая движения. И, хотя Плэгас рассказывал про то, как эти веточки охотятся по ночам на лонгвалов, Сидиус не верил в то, что яд может оказаться смертельным для сита.

В глубине души Палпатин знал, что Хего Дамаск не даст ему умереть, хотя Дарт Плэгас всеми правдами и неправдами хотел внушить Дарту Сидиусу обратное. Возможно, в начале своего обучения Палпатин бы поверил. Но сейчас Плэгас слишком много вложил в своего ученика. Возможно, Хего Дамаск всё-таки испытывал к нему хоть какие-то тёплые чувства, возможно, это было простым желанием мууна защитить свои инвестиции. Но почему-то умереть казалось не так страшно, как разочаровать учителя. Если, конечно, они и правда прилетели на Драй, чтобы Дарт Сидиус тренировался нейтрализовывать яды, а не чтобы Дарт Плэгас ставил эксперименты по лечению своего ученика при помощи тёмной стороны Силы. Тут не было 11–4Д, готового в любой момент лечить и штопать Палпатина своими многочисленными манипуляторами, и, хотя дроид положительно отзывался о способностях магистра Дамаска восстанавливать повреждённые живые организмы, Сидиус не разделял его оптимизма по данному вопросу. 

Резкая боль в висках прервала размышления. Палпатина повело, он распахнул глаза, хватаясь руками за воздух. Перед ним стояло два Дарта Плэгаса, и они внимательно наблюдали за ним своими тремя жёлтыми глазами. Палпатин поймал себя на мысли, что, если бы Плэгас следил сейчас за его состоянием в Силе, то пожелтевшие глаза учителя были бы расфокусированы и немного прикрыты, или даже закрыты полностью… Значит, учителя интересовало что-то другое. Но что?

Новая волна боли захлестнула Палпатина, и ему вдруг показалось, что несвойственное для этой планеты высокое содержание кислорода в крови усиливает воздействие яда на организм. Если бы два года назад в Тиде Палпатин знал, как нелепо сейчас может закончиться его жизнь… Но он поставил на ситов, и пройдёт этим путём. В один прекрасный день он достигнет таких высот, которых ещё не достигал ни один сит, ни одно живое существо в галактике. И какое-то жалкое насекомое не сможет его остановить. Злость и ярость закипали в глубине, стремясь вырваться наружу.

Ноксиусы на земле оживились и устремились к Сидиусу, скользя по его сапогам, карабкаясь наверх, пытаясь уцепиться за ткань комбинезона. Дарт Сидиус сорвал с себя дыхательную маску и швырнул на землю. В нос ударил резкий запах металла. Если предстоит бороться со всей галактикой, то лишние пять ядов погоды не сделают. Палочки-жуки поднимались в воздух, где Сила рвала их на части, их ужас питал Сидиуса, давая ему Силу для борьбы с ядом. Через несколько минут всё было кончено. Палпатин стоял посреди недавно образовавшейся поляны, усыпанной частями мёртвых насекомых, которые их выжившие сородичи уже не успевали поглощать.

Плэгас за это время не сдвинулся ни на шаг. В его горящих глазах Палпатин мог видеть гордость и восхищение.

— Ты прекрасно справился, — сказал учитель. И, прочистив горло, добавил: — Хотя в самом начале зрелище было довольно жалким.

Палпатин почувствовал, что снова теряет равновесие, что ещё немного, и колени предательски подогнутся, и он рухнет лицом в сырую жижу, а учитель, подняв бровь, скажет, что и с ядом Сидиус, выходит, не справился.

— Хорошо, — тем временем говорил Плэгас, — завтра мы повторим. Ты спрашиваешь себя, зачем. Ты сумел справиться с ядом, но во время этой внутренней борьбы ты был полностью беззащитен. Сит может чувствовать, но он должен уметь скрывать свои эмоции.

Опасность давно миновала, но организм всё ещё приходил в норму. Палпатин пытался убедить себя, что на самом деле всё хорошо, что он не забыл проверить ни одну из систем хрупкого человеческого тела, что это просто сказывается общая усталость организма. Плэгас приложил руку ко лбу Палпатина, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Возможно, он мог бы пожалеть незадачливого ученика, отложить следующий урок, но Палпатин не хотел показывать свою слабость и не был намерен давать учителю повод для жалости. До боли сжав за спиной левую руку правой, он поднял глаза:

— Я вас не разочарую.

 

Обратный путь до корабля два сита преодолели молча. Палпатин прекрасно понимал, что испытание закончилось полным провалом. И, хотя опасность для жизни миновала, в висках всё ещё стучало, пальцы левой руки не слушались, немного тошнило. И Палпатин шёл молча, пытаясь скрыть эти плачевные последствия от учителя. Оказавшись на корабле, он тут же забрался на свою койку и, отвернувшись к стене, провалился в сон.

Палпатин не смог бы сказать, на сколько он отключился, когда почувствовал, как Хего Дамаск опустился на край кровати. Правая рука мууна зарылась в причёску, и несколько минут длинные пальцы нежно перебирали рыжие волосы. Потом учитель наклонился и прижался губами к виску. Через пять бесконечно долгих секунд Плэгас снова выпрямился и осторожно провёл левой рукой по лбу, носу, губам. Аккуратно взял Палпатина за плечо, переворачивая его на спину, придерживая голову правой рукой. И, крепко сжав вьющиеся волосы, наклонился вперёд и впился в губы.

Палпатин ответил на поцелуй, осторожно приоткрывая глаза, и встретился с горящим жадным взглядом жёлтых глаз. Хего резко потянул голову Палпатина на себя, крепко держа за волосы правой рукой, прижимая к себе, целуя шею. Палпатин мог чувствовать участившийся стук трёх сердец, кожа мууна больше не была холодной, она обжигала, сбившееся дыхание щекотало щёку. Плэгас потянул волосы Палпатина назад, заставляя его выгнуться, а потом соскользнул с койки на пол, увлекая за собой, и прижал Палпатина к кровати, навалившись сверху. Длинные пальцы сжимали растрепавшиеся волосы, шершавые губы целовали за ухом.

Всё ещё не отпуская волосы, Плэгас поднёс левую руку ко рту ученика, Палпатин лихорадочно облизал длинные пальцы. Прикусив шею, оставляя на ней следы, Плэгас упёрся твёрдым членом в бедро.

— Хего, — выдохнул Палпатин и открыл глаза.

 

Жёлтым светом подмигивали огни с приборной панели. Одеяло сбилось, хотя Палпатин не помнил, чтобы укрывался им. В волосах лежала прохладная рука. Сзади было слышно размеренное дыхание. Учитель спал.

Противно шуршала вентиляция, на виски давило, голова раскалывалась. Под комбинезоном промокшая насквозь рубашка липла к телу. Палпатин выловил руку учителя среди растрепавшихся волос и переложил её себе на лоб, непроизвольно накрыв холодные длинные пальцы учителя своей рукой, но снова забыться сном не получалось. В океане что-то происходило. Там кипела жизнь, основанная на каких-то непонятных законах, жизнь, паразитирующая на красивом фоне тёмной стороны и искажающая его… Ощущения были не из приятных. Колебания в Силе ощущались как равномерные удары внутри головы, словно Палпатин слышал тихий звук постукивания тысяч ножек по обшивке корабля, словно все ноксиусы одновременно перебирали по телу маленькими лапками.

Отвернувшись от стены, Палпатин аккуратно освободился из-под руки учителя, осторожно переложил её на его койку, стараясь не разбудить, и сел на кровати, чуть не стукнувшись головой о потолок.

Перед передним иллюминатором расцвёл лес водорослей, скрывая в своих недрах и древние развалины, и представителей местной фауны. Белый туман сменился толщей жидкого драйона, и через иллюминатор открывался вид на километры вперёд. Растения, днём лежавшие склизким ковром под ногами, теперь выпрямились и мирно покачивались в толще воды, таинственно освещаемые несколькими лунами. Исследовательское судно типа «батискаф» лежало на дне драйонового моря, как камень в воде. У жидкого драйона была слишком маленькая плотность, чтобы плыть, и слишком большая вязкость, чтобы лететь. С глухим стуком кто-то врезался в транспаристил и уплыл дальше. Возможно, это был ноксиус. А что, если ноксиусы убивали не ради пропитания, а во славу тёмной стороны? Какой бы ни была экологическая катастрофа, случившаяся на Драйе, прошло уже слишком много времени, чтобы тёмная сторона была так сильна на планете. Что, если не древние развалины, а жалкие насекомые поддерживали фон тёмной стороны на планете, при этом питаясь её энергией? Палпатин тряхнул головой, отгоняя нелепые мысли, аккуратно встал с койки и, стараясь не шуметь, направился в тесный освежитель.

Вода помогала, голова перестала раскалываться, звук маленьких лапок исчез. Завтра Палпатину снова предстояло почувствовать их щекочущую поступь, и ещё хорошо, если второй укус окажется снова на руке. Палпатин закрыл глаза, в мельчайших подробностях вспоминая все события прошедшего дня. Но, сколько он ни пытался восстановить события после укуса насекомого, в голову упорно продолжало лезть совсем не то: тяжелое дыхание мууна, длинные пальцы, тянущие за волосы…

Палпатин медленно опустился на пол и вдруг понял, что у него стоит. Левая рука онемела и не слушалась, снять комбинезон одной рукой не получалось, что ужасно злило. Палпатин в очередной раз резко дёрнул молнию, и, жалобно скрипнув, мокрый комбинезон всё-таки расстегнулся. Теперь от онемевшей руки уже был не только вред, но и некоторая польза. Она не чувствовала, и, водя ей по члену, можно было представлять, что тебе надрачивает чужая рука. Если бы только указательный и средний палец были длиннее, если бы безымянный палец и мизинец были короче…

Пришла разрядка, а вместе с ней нахлынула какая-то внутренняя пустота. Мастурбировать в душе, мечтая об учителе. Дожили… А ещё владыка ситов называется. Это было не то, этого было недостаточно. Страсть вела на тёмную сторону, ревность вела на тёмную сторону, да почти всё вело на тёмную сторону, кроме нежного укрывания одеялком и ласкового поглаживания по голове в исполнении Хего Дамаска. Хотя нет, это страшно бесило, а значит, в итоге тоже вело на тёмную сторону. Вода текла по голове, стекала с волос, смывая всё. Палпатин открыл глаза, дотянулся до панели, понижая температуру. Хотелось так и остаться в душе, ничего не делать, ни о чём не думать, просто уснуть.

Можно было списать всё на отравление, на побочные эффекты яда ноксиуса, но Палпатин отдавал себе отчёт в том, что основной причиной был именно сон. Было бы в разы проще, если бы сон дошёл до логического завершения, если бы он не проснулся, если бы всё шло по накатанной, если бы он не осмелел настолько, чтобы звать учителя по имени или, осмелев, не пошёл бы на попятную. Не яд, не непригодная для человека атмосфера, не океан драйона вокруг корабля. Во всём было виновато исключительно его больное воображение.

Датчик замигал красным, напор воды сначала упал, а потом она совсем закончилась. Табло услужливо подсказало, что система очистки воды работает, и вновь воспользоваться душем можно будет через два часа. В любом случае, холодная вода не могла решить сразу все проблемы. И, хотя голова не болела, пустота внутри и не думала исчезать. Если бы они не находились на необитаемой планете, Палпатин бы ускользнул с корабля и нашёл компанию на эту ночь. И Дарт Плэгас не будет рассказывать ему, с кем можно, а с кем нельзя спать. Хотя, он уже это сделал… Очень педагогично, разве что контрпримеры в виде джедаев ещё не успел привести. В общих чертах, всё сводилось к тому, что спать, в теории, можно с кем угодно, главное, чтобы у партнёров совпадали взгляды на Силу. Всё-таки сложно быть ситом… Это надо сначала объяснить всё про тёмную сторону. А чем, собственно, Дарт Плэгас занимался эти два года? С другой стороны, кто знает, может, это были выгодные муунские инвестиции, но на дне драйонового океана особого выбора не было.

Освежитель не был оснащён циркулятором тёплого воздуха, поэтому, хотя вода и перестала течь минут десять назад, волосы всё ещё были сырыми. Палпатин поднялся с мокрого комбинезона, дверь освежителя бесшумно скользнула вбок. Аквариум за лобовым стеклом светился в отражённом свете местной звезды, тусклый свет от панелей теперь окрашивал салон корабля в синий. Палпатин сделал несколько шагов по слишком холодному для босых ног полу отсека и замер. А что, если это всё просто его больные фантазии? Что, если учитель окажется не таким, как во сне? Что, если он оттолкнёт его? Что, если секс для него — всего лишь одно из глупых развлечений людей? Да, будет больно. Но когда ситы бегали от боли? Рисковать, конечно, не хотелось, но уж лучше так, чем эта звенящая пустота внутри.

Аккуратно захлопнув свою койку, освобождая хоть какое-то пространство внутри звездолёта, Палпатин сел на край кровати Хего Дамаска. Учитель всё ещё спал. С одной стороны, считалось, что учителя надо ненавидеть. С другой, Дарт Плэгас хотел, чтобы Дарт Сидиус доверял ему, чтобы между ними не было никаких секретов. Похоже, методичка «как воспитать сита» не всегда соответствовала желаниям Хего Дамаска, но он так и не решился выкинуть её в мусоросборник. Возможно, это даже была ошибка, закравшаяся в саму бейновскую систему взаимоотношений учителя и ученика. Как бы то ни было, Палпатину казалось, что у Дарта Плэгаса была какая-то своя стройная картина мира, и Дарт Плэгас спокойно жил, не замечая этих противоречий, так сильно раздражавших Палпатина.

Спящий муун казался таким хрупким и беззащитным. Интересно, если сейчас сжать его горло, он проснётся? Или окажется, что Плэгас никогда и не лежал на этой койке, а Сидиус снова гоняется за иллюзией? Палпатин, улыбнувшись, осторожно опустил руку на серый шершавый лоб. Если подкатить к Хего Дамаску не удастся, всё можно будет выдать за попытку покушения на Дарта Плэгаса, к убийству учителей ситы обычно относились с большим пониманием, чем к их соблазнению. Пальцы скользнули по приплюснутому носу, и Палпатин прервал контакт. Оторвав взгляд от чуть приоткрытых губ мууна, Палпатин перевёл его на длинную шею. Его давно интересовало, умеют ли мууны краснеть, какого цвета у них синяки, можно ли оставлять на их коже засосы… Палпатин осторожно присосался к шее, чтобы, оторвавшись, пару минут наблюдать, как на ней возникает тёмно-синее пятно, от которого во все стороны разбегаются тёмно-синие ниточки. И, удовлетворившись результатом, наклонился и прикоснулся губами к губам. Осмелев, провёл по ним языком, облизывая, проталкивая между ними язык, и понял — что ему отвечают.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Полчаса спустя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326305) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo)




End file.
